One More Step
by Glamagirl
Summary: Reflecting on her love life, Maryse realizes a few things about herself.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone in this story, unfortunately.

**A/N:** Recycled story, hope you like. Reviews are welcome, don't be shy.

**One More Step**

She could feel the intensity of his stare piercing through her; more than feeling it she could visualize it, vivid grayish blue eyes looking from afar, glued to her back as she walked into the room.

It was all fine with her, if she came into that place in the first place it was because she knew he would be there and because she knew that as soon as she walked through the door his eyes would be on her, scrutinizing her every move as she gracefully made her way in.

That was all part of her plan though; she wanted him to see her. Why? Well, Maryse Ouellet never made a thing that wouldn't take her to an ultimate goal and that day she wanted retribution, she wanted to make him pay in kind for the way he made her feel earlier that day.

So far it was going good, he wasn't aware of the stormy mess he provoked in her and that made her plan even sweeter because that meant that she was going to take him by surprise.

Now, when she opened her eyes that morning, the last thing she had in her mind was to get a good shot of revenge to ease what she was feeling… but between her early wakeup call and that precise moment, a few things happened and now all she wanted was to make him feel the same way she felt…

So like she said, she didn't wake up scheming, it all started right after she got back from the gym and sat in her hotel bed, staring at a simple unopened DVD that has been traveling in her suitcase for a few weeks now.

His DVD.

For around ten minutes or so she just held it in her hands, turning it around, looking at the pictures and reading the words printed in the cover. That hadn't been the first time she did that, but for some reason, that day she ended up tearing away the plastic that kept it safe and without thinking too much about it she just opened it and put the first of the three discs inside the DVD.

Chewing compulsively at her lips and blinking only when it was extremely necessary, the blonde WWE Diva had watched from start to finish, swallowing down all the information provided and putting especial attention to the parts where the wifey talked and whatever.

Now she has seen the wife before but as a rule she tried not to put any kind of attention to the woman. Sure, sometimes when she would visit Randy backstage she would look at her out of the corner of her eye to do the common comparisons, but the truth was that she never went too deep.

But that day has been different, because sitting in the comforts of her bed and without fearing that someone would notice her looking at the 'happy couple' walking around all over catering, she has been able to take an inside look of how Randy the husband really was.

Then the perfect little wife had cried and blah blah blah and something inside of her just… she didn't know, but she didn't like it.

It was stupid, she knew it; after all she has been aware since day one that he was married as well as he knew that she was in an on and off relationship with Mike. The subject was never discussed between the two but it was there, always, a silent phantom that menaced to break the peace she found in him.

So out of his mouth she has never heard anything about his wife, but she has always been curious. Not at first, but as the initial few months turned into that first year she started to wonder how she was; she got curious about his daughter too and on the way they all lived their 'happy' life.

She had no right for wanting an inside look but it wasn't as she could help it, and because she couldn't help it she gave up into morbid curiosity and bought the DVD.

Now, it wasn't like she was spying, she bought the DVD in BestBuy like everyone else. What she learnt that day was for the public eye to watch and she just… watched.

It was nothing… just harmless curiosity.

At least that was what she has been saying to herself; but the reality was that it was more than that. Deep inside she knew that she did it because she needed to know where she stood with Randy.

Before that day, when she imagined how the wife was, she wanted to imagine her as good for nothing slut that was with him for his money, to live the easy life he provided for her. It was easier to picture her like that because if she wasn't the bad guy, there was no reason for her to feel guilty about sleeping the woman's husband.

Unfortunately, that was not the impression she got from watching the DVD, the vibe that she got was that 'Sam' seemed like a nice woman who was definitely in love with her husband and Randy… well, for what she watched, he was very in love with her too…

The realization has been like a punch to the stomach but she went on, listening about the day they met at a bar, about how she helped him get out from a dark place she didn't even know he has been in and when she was through she felt something she has being denying for the longest time.

She was jealous, she was jealous because the truth was that Randy and his wife didn't seem to be a messed up couple like she and Mike had been.

Now, even after several hours had passed by since she watched that, she still remembered how bad it made her feel. She didn't like one bit the way her heart skipped a beat as she watched Randy with his wife and kid or the way her chest tightened up around her heart.

That right there wasn't her, he made her feel so unlike her and that was something she didn't do well.

Besides, she wasn't supposed to care so much because she and Randy were casual, just a thing they did from time to time and always behind closed doors, a thing that had carried on for too long. Not that she was willing to end it, she just wanted to get back at him and maybe see how he would react when he was the one feeling that ugly feeling that was jealousy.

So with her lips curving into a devious smirk, the blonde swaggered her way into the center of the room, not to the man she wanted to, but to that other, the one that wasn't even looking at her.

"Mike-" She purred in her thick accent, looking down as her ex-boyfriend looked up to her to give her a contemptuous look. It didn't matter, she was used to it already and after all she didn't come into the room to please him. "I was looking for you…" She sat across his lap, kissing both his cheeks a she continued her talk with a sweet tone, one that didn't suit her and that made him frown at her.

"What do you want?" He asked, a smile forming on his lips; it was more of an amused smile and she knew that he knew she was up to something.

"Nothing, I just came to say hi." She responded, running her fingers through his short hair and as she did that, she felt more than ever Randy's stare eating a hole through her.

"Alright… hi?" He cleared his throat and frowned again. "Okay I'm scared, you have that smirk on your face that means you are about to tear someone's guts out of their body; the glint in your eyes tells me you will do it with your bare hands."

Maryse looked at her manicured fingers and smiled, moving her head a bit to the side so that _he_ would see that she was smiling… she wanted him to have the impression that she was as happy as he was with his wife.

"Why would I do that when I just got my nails done?"

Snorting, Mike took her hand in his and gave it a look; it was a simple gesture that didn't provoke any kind of feeling in her, it wasn't like when Randy touched her…

Randy's touch sent all kind of sensations to run through her body, it made her tremble and crave more… he always set her skin on fire.

"Because it gives you a wicked sense of pleasure? I don't know… and as long as I'm not the one you want to screw up I don't really care. Anyway, did you bring my iPad?"

"Hmmm, I have it in my bag."

"Well it was about time, Maryse, I want it back."

An awkward silence followed but what could she say? It was an awkward situation, after all there she was, sitting on the lap of her ex, talking about an iPad he has left in her place more than three months ago while her current lover watched them.

"I'll get it for you," She said getting to her feet and quickly getting out of the room and towards the Diva's locker room.

What was wrong with her? She was no kid to be playing the 'get him jealous game', she knew Randy was married when she jumped into whatever kind of relationship they had so it was stupid to start acting like she was acting at the moment.

She just… she needed to get him off her head…

"What the hell was that?"

At the sound of that deep raspy voice, Maryse startled. "Damn it, Randy, don't do that." She said, turning around so she could look up to him.

He didn't mind her words and just as if he didn't even listen to her he closed the distant that kept them apart and made her back up against a wall in the corridor.

"What was that back there? Were you giving a show for my benefit or all of a sudden you just felt like acting like the good girlfriend to that son of a bitch?"

At his words, Maryse bit down a grin; she was oddly fascinated with the fact that Randy got jealous after watching her little act. It was kind of satisfying that she wasn't the only one stupid enough to care too much.

Yes it was childish but so much rewarding.

Besides, there was something very attractive of the way Randy was looking at her, his greyish blue eyes fixed angrily into hers, his jaw clenched tight and his face a full mask of what she was aiming for, jealousy.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked putting her hands against his solid chest to make the pretense of wanting to push him back. "You know you can't come to me when Mike's around…" She went on even though she was sure that Mike didn't care what she did and with whom.

But Randy didn't know they were no longer going out and she wanted to drag Mike's name into the equation just for the hell of it.

That seemed to irritate him even more because he connected his fist into the wall and cursed loudly. "Fuck Mike, I don't want to see you with him anymore."

At that she blinked, her hands sliding down to his waist. She wanted to pull him even closer, to feel more intimately the heat his body was emanating in huge waves; but she didn't, she just rested her hands there. "Well that's going to be hard… I mean we work together and…"

"I don't care." He hissed, crushing her body to the wall. "If I see him putting his hands on you once again I'll break his fucking face." With that said, he pushed into her even more, making his torso press pleasantly against hers while his leg accommodated itself right between hers; in that position he was touching her in all the right places and she hummed at the sensation. "You are mine and only mine."

That has been the goal she wanted to accomplish, to make him madly jealous; jealous to a point where he couldn't see straight and thankfully she did it without having to do too much with Mike.

Now, if she wanted she could let him take her right there in the arena, she knew how to push his buttons and she could make the experience stay with him even after he got home to his wife. It would be the first time they would sneak into an empty locker room to be together and she was sure that after that, he would be reassured as to why she was a keeper while the other one just the one he had an obligation with.

But even if she allowed things to get that far that night, something didn't feel quite well.

That was the reason why when his face moved forward and brushed her lips in what could easily become a kiss, she moved her head to the side. "So you want me all by yourself but I have to share you."

The change in him was immediate; he pulled away from her and threw his head back. He didn't say anything and really, she would have taken anything but the silence.

Silence spoke volumes, it told her everything.

"Just what I thought… just… forget it Randy, forget it." She said, her tone calm even when she felt like yelling and cursing and why not, she wanted to punch the wall too; but instead of doing that she just walked away.

She needed time out because she was feeling claustrophobic inside that building and because whether she wanted to admit it or not, she wasn't ready to face Randy while she was feeling vulnerable and confused.

After all it wasn't as if their affair rotated around feelings and she wasn't about to share hers with him. They were all about passion and she wasn't supposed to get jealous of his wife and the way he looked at her so lovingly…

No she shouldn't, what she needed was to gather herself up.

Walking the same way she came in, the French-Canadian tried to organize the turmoil of emotions that was her mind. Everything came out wrong and after walking out on him she didn't know what would become of them.

"Where is the iPad?"

Looking up, Maryse saw that Mike was walking towards her and that's when she remembered his stupid tablet. "No, I forgot it…" She sighed and turned around, hoping that she wouldn't encounter Randy on her way back.

But her hopes died as soon as she turned around the corner because the first thing she saw was that her lover was walking towards her; so now she had Randy in front and Mike walking behind.

"We weren't done talking-" He said, his eyes focused in her and only in her.

"Not now, Orton, I have an iPad to get." Mike said catching up with Maryse and standing right by her side.

"I'm talking with the owner of the zoo, not with the monkey."

At that Mike chuckled. "Very clever… did you get that out of a children's book?"

Maryse shook her head, there has been always a little bit animosity between those two and with Randy in the state he was she didn't want it to get out of hand. "Not now, Randy…"

"You heard the lady so if you excuse us," Mike said, putting his arm around her shoulder and sending Randy a smile that edged in insolence.

That was when Randy's eyes moved away from her and went to Mike's arm on her shoulder. "I want to talk now." He said almost in a murmur, his jaw clenching and his fists closing tightly.

Wrong, wrong, wrong… when did things turned out to be so wrong? She was trapped there and she blamed it all on her acting by stupid impulses. If she hadn't tried to make Randy jealous she wouldn't be in the position she was now; if she would have stayed away from his private life everything would have been different because she wouldn't have started to wonder about her relationship with him.

Before that morning everything between them had been just fine; she just tried not to think about him having a wife and the time she got with him she lived it like there was no tomorrow.

But that was before the DVD, now everything was different.

Now she was painfully aware of many things and among those things was the fact that she didn't know him so well. Sure, she knew how and where to touch him to make him suck in a breath and get in the mood, she knew how his hands felt roaming firmly all over her naked skin and she knew how his bedroom voice would make the little hairs at the nape of her neck stand on ends.

She knew how his skin tasted, how his kisses would steal the breath out of her lungs and how it felt to have him deep inside of her while looking into those amazing eyes he had; but now that she looked at the whole picture she was seeing that she had no idea about things she should know.

For instance, she knew that before their affair began he was suspended for violating the company's wellness program policy but she didn't know about how bad things really were for him. She didn't know he struggled with an addiction that almost ended his life and she didn't know about more simple things like what kind of car he drove or what his favorite movie was and for some reason that upset her.

And now it was this, she was there with Randy and Mike and her ex was looking to both of them questioningly. Sure, they were not together anymore but having him know about her thing with Randy was awkward.

"Are fucking him?" Mike asked, pulling the blonde a bit closer to him.

That was when everything started to get very, very wrong.

Before she knew what was really happening, Randy punched Mike right in the face. It took the other man a second to react but when he did he retaliated. Everything happened so fast that she only had time to get out of their way.

"Stop it!" She yelled as the two got into a brawl, neither of them paying her any attention. "Randy, stop it!" And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse! The only thing that could make things worse was if Randy's wife walked on them.

Running her hand across her face, Maryse watched the two men… she needed to stop the madness so in a moment where they got apart by one of them pushing the other, she dared to get between them, her back to Mike as she faced Randy.

Looking up at him, she saw that his face was flushed and his breathing labored while his eyes looked wildly down at her. "Get out of here, Randy, just get out!"

"I'm not finished with your lover boy, get out of the way." Mike yelled as he tried to get to Randy.

Maryse turned around and stopped Mike from advancing by placing her hands on his chest. He was also wild looking, his nose was bleeding and the vein in his temple was about to explode.

"Mike, please. Stop it before somebody comes…" She pleaded, not wanting either of them to keep fighting. If Vince knew what was going on they could all get in trouble; not to mention what could happen if her little affair with Randy became public.

"You want me to back down when he was the one who fucking attacked me? I can get you fucking fired for this, Orton!"

"No one's getting fired." She said, still trying to keep her ex from getting Randy. "Mike, please."

"Do whatever you have to do." Randy said and when she looked back he was walking away.

She watched him get into a corridor and when she could see him no more she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "God!"

"What the fuck was that?" Mike yelled, making Maryse open her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, I swear I'll make it up to you somehow; just don't tell anyone about this, please!" With that said she hurried in the same direction Randy went, following him until she reached him in the empty locker room he got into.

"Are you out of your mind?" She yelled, closing the door and placing her hands on her hips once she was inside. "I can't believe you did that!" From his spot he sent her a cold glare while he felt with his fingertips his busted lip. "You know you could get fired if this reaches the office"

"Wasn't this what you wanted? I mean you were obviously playing me to get a reaction and here you got it, are you happy now?" He said in a hiss while he eyed her down severely.

"No, I didn't play you and I never wanted you to go all macho man on Mike, you did that by your own."

Pursing his lips and moving as smoothly as a wild cat hunting for his prey, Randy walked to her, getting as close as he could without touching her. "Then what were you trying to do back there, Maryse? For fuck's sake, you know how I feel about you and yet you make a spectacle with him right in front of me! Why would you do that if not to get a reaction out of me?" He asked, his tone serious and reproachful. By that tone and the way his jaw was clenching she knew he was mad at her.

Not that she could blame him; she has been indeed playing him, not that she would ever admit it. Besides, if she came to analyze things she should be the one getting mad.

"So let me get this straight, I have to stay away from Mike because if not you will get psycho mad but you have the privilege of having as many women as you want to, is that the way it is?"

He snorted bitterly. "I don't have as many women as I want to, I…"

"No, no, I get it Randy, crystal clear; I got the message between the 'you are mine' and the way you made it pretty obvious to Mike that there's something going on between us."

"Oh don't try to turn this on me; you were the one playing everybody and yes, to tell you the truth I'm glad he knows about us."

"Yeah so you can have me all by yourself, I see… I'm all yours, but just when you are not with her." She spat out as he approached her even more.

Yes she was mad, she was in her right to be because she wanted him all to herself too; she didn't want to sneak around anymore to see him and she didn't want the secrecy of their relationship.

Funny how a DVD made her see what she really wanted. It also made her realize that he would never leave his wife, that he was going to continue his double life while she became his eternal lover.

He was always going to be the man she couldn't even introduce to her friends or go out with because he was simply someone else's.

As she thought about that, Randy's arm circled her waist and pulled her to him. She closed her eyes, getting him so close to her was something she was always looking forward to, but this was different and she felt overwhelmed. "Don't you get it? Damn it, look at me."

She did, she opened her eyes to find him staring directly into her eyes. His was a stare that saw right to the naked soul and if she wasn't careful he would see through her. It was suddenly too much and she had to close her eyes again.

"I can't do this. Randy, you have a nice family and… I can't, I can't compete with what you have home, I can't."

"Maryse…"

"No, just don't say anything…" Before he could go on, Maryse moved closer to him and pressed her lips softly to his, lingering just the slightest bit before pulling away.

Then, without looking at him she turned around and walked away, for the second time that day she walked out on him and this time she meant to stay away.


End file.
